


Dare

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Professor/College Student, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Smutlet, rushacey, streaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Lacey bumps into her astrophysics professor whilst streaking as part of a drunken game of truth or dare, and a steamy encounter ensues. A pure PWP little smutlet.





	Dare

It wouldn’t have happened if they hadn’t been playing truth or dare, and that in its turn wouldn’t have happened if they hadn’t been drinking homemade cocktails that Mulan had put slightly too much vodka into. Nevertheless, the fact remained that Lacey French was currently running around her college campus wearing nothing but her sneakers and an expression of determination.

It was half-past four in the morning, so the chances of bumping into anyone ought to have been very low, but this was college, and no-one had a normal sleep schedule here, including the professors and especially not Professor Rush, whom Lacey and most of the rest of her astrophysics class were convinced was an alien who did not in fact require sleep.

Therefore Lacey, having streaked almost the entirety of the circuit around campus without meeting another soul, shouldn’t have been surprised when, with her dorm building in sight, she ran past the physics department and ran slap bang into Professor Rush. 

There was a brief moment of silence whilst they recovered from the impact, then Rush opened his mouth, either to apologise for bumping into her or chastise her for not looking where she was going. Considering that Rush’s state of mind usually tended towards the antagonistic even on a good day, it was more likely to be the latter.

No words came out, however, because it was at that moment that Rush realised that Lacey wasn’t wearing any clothes.

Lacey was not the type to show embarrassment, no matter how much she might be cringing on the inside, and she had always owned her body and who got to see it. And after all, she’d partly put herself into this predicament by agreeing to the dare of streaking campus buck naked.

“Good morning, Professor Rush,” she said brightly. “You’re up late.”

“I…” Rush was speechless, which was a new look on him. Lacey had never known him lost for words before. He always had a snarky comeback for any situation, and Lacey was privately quite pleased that she’d managed to have this effect on him. His eyes were fixed firmly on her face, afraid of looking anywhere else, and Lacey smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well, as lovely as it would be to stay out here chatting, Professor, it’s really quite chilly and I’d like to get back to my nice warm dorm room.”

Rush’s gaze dropped to her breasts and her painfully erect nipples, affected by both the cold and the rather handsome and dumbstruck professor in front of her.

Suddenly, he was galvanised into movement by something and he dropped his satchel, taking off his jacket and handing it to her.

“Here, take this.”

Something about the unexpected chivalry of the gesture surprised Lacey. Rush was perhaps the last person that she would have thought of as gallant in that way, and it was for that reason that she accepted the offered jacket, pulling it on and wrapping it around herself tightly. The kind gesture had wrong-footed her, and now she didn’t know what to do next.

She knew what the sensible thing to do would be, of course, and that was to run on back to her dorm room as fast as her sneakers could take her, but Lacey had never been one for doing the sensible thing, especially when there were hot professors in the vicinity.

“Would you like a ride back home?” Rush indicated his car just a couple of paces away from them, and Lacey considered her options. On the one hand, she didn’t exactly have any way of contacting her friends or the authorities if he decided to kidnap her. On the other, he was an attractive man, and this might be her chance to scratch an itch that she’d been harbouring for quite a while.

“That would be great, thank you.”

They didn’t say anything during the short journey back to Lacey’s accommodation, and as they sat there parked up in the darkness, Lacey wished she could find some way of extending the moment.

“You know, I’m glad it was you,” she said eventually.

“Pardon?”

“Of all the people I could have bumped into whilst streaking campus, I’m glad it was you.”

“Lacey, I…”

She unfastened her seatbelt, leaning over and kissing him before she could second-guess herself. He gave a squeak of protest against her mouth but then relaxed into the kiss, and soon Lacey was scrabbling over into his lap, and Rush was pushing the seat back so that she wasn’t squeezed between his body and the steering wheel, and Lacey was grinding against his lap, feeling the heat of his mounting arousal even through the rough fabric of his jeans.

“Lacey, I don’t have a condom,” Rush gasped as she attacked his shirt buttons, wrenching it open and scraping her nails over his skinny chest. Lacey shrugged.

“There are other things that we can do.” She squeezed his crotch and Rush threw his head back with a groan.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” he muttered through clenched teeth.

“Should, shouldn’t, who cares? Do you want to? It feels like you want to.”

“Yes, yes, I definitely want to, but…”

“Hush.” Lacey pressed her fingers to his lips. “No buts. Just touch me.”

He obliged readily, one hand delving between her thighs to find her slippery folds and dip one finger into her entrance, pumping in and out of her slick heat as he grazed her clit with his thumb. A second finger joined the first and Lacey keened, digging her fingers into his shoulders and rolling her hips in time with his movements until her orgasm was racing through her veins and sweat was trickling down her back beneath Rush’s jacket.

“Now it’s your turn,” she said once she had stopped panting, and she wasted no time in unfastening his belt and fly, taking out his hot, hard cock. Rush could only groan as she began to stroke him up and down his length, her other hand caressing his balls through his clothes.

He came with a shout of her name, spurting thick ropes of white over his belly and Lacey’s hand.

“That was…” he began, but words had failed him again. Lacey smiled, shrugging off his jacket and folding it onto the passenger seat.

“I bet that wasn’t what you were expecting to happen at half-past four on a Saturday morning,” she said, opening the car door and stepping out.

“Not at all.”

“I’ll see you in class on Monday, Professor.”

He didn’t reply, still caught up in what had just happened, and Lacey grinned to herself all the way back to the dorm room. Monday was definitely going to be interesting.


End file.
